She's Back
by Awickedstarkid
Summary: Swan Queen Smut. Emma's back in Storybrooke and things are about to get busy.


Regina slammed the door shut, falling back and leaning on the wall for support, her heart pounding. She looked around the immaculate office with a crazed look in her eyes, panting.

"She's back."

She tore her fingernails from where the dug into the wall, leaving deep scratch marks in the paint, and frantically crawled around on the floor, her hands roaming over every available surface, searching for something. Under her desk, she finally found it. She extended her arm, groaning from the strain, and reached up to find a cold metal object trapped in her fingertips. She slowly brought the mysterious object up to her face and kissed it, grinning wildly. She had it.

Suddenly, her doorknob turned. Regina's head whipped around. Luckily, she had locked the door before she started searching, but she had a feeling a simple lock wouldn't hold whoever was on the other side for long.

Regina cautiously got to her feet, using the desk behind her to help her up, careful not to make any noise. The doorknob jiggled again. She was starting to get worried. The doorknob jiggled, harder this time. Regina warily made her way over to the window, walking backwards, keeping an ever-watchful eye on the flimsy door. The doorknob jiggled again violently and Regina heard something metallic break and fall to the ground followed by an irritated "Shit." Something bumped against the door, hard. Regina twirled the metal object in her hand, making sure it was still there. The same bump was heard three more times before a loud crash reverberated through the office. The door fell inwards and saw-dust filled Regina's lungs as she stumbled backwards, almost falling out the open window.

A human was silhouetted in the billowing smoke. Regina's heart beat faster, but she didn't know for what reason. Her chest moved up and down at a seemingly inhuman speed and she shivered like mad. This was the moment of truth.

The woman on the other side of the door took a step forward, extending her brown leather boot. A mixture of rage and determination was evident in her expression.

"Regina," the woman said. It was not a threat, but it cut Regina to the core and sent shivers down her spine.

"Hell-hello," Regina responded, coughing. "Miss Swan, wh-what brings you here…"

"Oh you know goddam well what brings me here, _Re-gi-na._" The woman in leather proceeded forward slowly, a smug and self-confident expression mixing with one of anger.

"I-I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Hmm, it seems the Evil Queen doesn't know how to lie," said the smug woman as she stepped ever-so temptingly towards Regina. "I suppose that might be a good quality, if you can overlook the others."

Regina subconsciously stepped back, her blood rushing in her ears. She gulped, preparing to ask what she feared most. "Are-are you here to… kill me?"

The smug woman thought she saw a glint of fear pass over Regina's eyes before they assumed their dead-pan glare once again.

She chuckled, still slowly moving toward Regina, relishing the response she got from the Evil Queen. "Oh no, I'm here to do much worse."

This time the smug woman in leather was sure she saw fear in Regina's eyes. They widened to the size of saucers and surprisingly kept getting bigger as she stepped closer.

The woman in leather and Regina were almost face to face. She could hear Regina's breathing get quicker as she invaded her personal space. When they were nose to nose, she looked in to Regina's horror-stricken eyes and said, "You know those looks you gave me, do you know how they made me _feel?_ Do you know what it's like to start wanting the person you're supposed to hate _most?_ Well, that's exactly what's going to happen to you." Emma grabbed Regina's thigh and pushed her against the wall, pinning her there. This was a turn of events that Regina obviously did _not_ predict, and that was evident in her expression when Emma violently tore at her hair and kissed her, right then and there.

Emma tackled her to the floor, panting heavily, and left her lying there, stunned, as she got to her feet, looking over Regina.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A Queen whose lost her power? Her kingdom has fallen exactly as she has." Emma kicked Regina's ankle and turned her back to her, walking toward Regina's desk. She trailed her fingers lightly over the paperwork before swiping it all away and lifting her leg suggestively on to Regina's desk.

Regina propped herself up, her nails digging into the floor. She shivered again, looking Emma over.

"Oh, so we like that?" Emma pulled two fingers over her inner thigh, delighting in the noticeable quickening of pace in Regina's breathing. She threw her jacket off and slammed her delicious leg on the ground, hand on hip. Slowly, suggestively, Emma made her way back over to where Regina lay quivering on the ground. She had never seen the Queen so powerless, and she had never enjoyed herself more. Reaching for her hand, Emma placed herself over Regina, her jeaned legs spread wide, one hand pinning Regina's shoulder to the ground. She felt something cold meet her fingertips.

"What's this?" Emma asked, momentarily dropping her lascivious air.

"That's my ring. I-I was going to use it to stop you from killing me; I think it still has some magic, but I don't think I need it anymore." Vulnerability took over Regina's usually masked expression. She looked up to Emma, her eyes asking for something more than Emma had originally planned to give, but Emma realized now that she wanted it too. Emma threw the ring to the ground and kissed Regina passionately, energy passing through them that wasn't there before. Emma pulled away.

"Are you still going to try to make me feel what you felt?" Regina asked, almost…sweetly.

"Well…maybe" And with that Emma pulled off her shirt and started working on Regina's, quickly un-tucking the silky fabric from her skirt. Regina raised her arms so Emma could pull the shirt over her head, giving her a knowing look. Emma started working on Regina's skirt, and Regina Emma's jeans, both letting their hands roam over soft legs. Letting her hands trail over her pantyhose, Emma made her way down to Regina's heels and erotically started pulling them off with her teeth. Regina seemed to like that, throwing her head back and emitting a soft moan.

Once the heels were off, Emma started on the pantyhose. She reached up Regina's legs, hands gripping soft flesh. Regina's pulse quickened as Emma ran her hands over her bikini area, basking in the warm glow of sexual release. She'd never tell Emma, but she'd wanted to do this ever since Emma became Sheriff. She couldn't get those images of Emma coming to her house in the middle of the night with handcuffs, demanding entry. It had worried her then, but now it excited her even more. She ran her hands over her neck and sucked on her fingers as Emma pulled off her underwear and started rubbing her inner thighs. Oh God, how she loved this.

Emma started fingering Regina's clit and pumped two fingers in and out of Regina's vagina. She couldn't get enough of this. She couldn't believe Regina wanted her, like she wanted Regina. It made her heart nearly burst out of her chest (which, at the moment, was delectably bare and bouncy.) Regina was approaching her climax, hips bucking and staring hungrily into Emma's eyes. Finally, Regina couldn't take it anymore. She let out a scream, then, unexpectedly, tackled Emma to the ground.

Emma gave her a sly smile. "Mission accomplished." Regina had her pinned to the floor, breasts rubbing together, a rabid look in her eyes, her smile: lewd and lustful, but with an air of actual love hidden behind it. She moved her lips across Emma's chest and down to her stomach, interchanging soft kisses with ravenous ones. Emma looked to the fallen door, real fear in her eyes. Regina, confused (and slightly angry Emma had interrupted their sex), looked there too.

Henry appeared at the door, followed by Snow.

"Hey Mom, you're back! And….on top of my mom…?" asked Henry, confused but slowly catching on.

"Oh my God… wait Henry, look away, oh my God…" Snow tired to turn Henry away but he just stood there, a huge grin on his face.

"I knew it! Yes! I knew it! Hahaha, YES! Whoohooo!"

Regina turned to Emma in surprise. "Well, I guess this makes us a couple?"

"I guess it does."


End file.
